Attente
by Umebosis
Summary: Duo attend Heero qui doit rentrer de mission.


Mon ordinateur est resté branché sur le réseau non stop durant ces trois jours. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce que tu partes risquer ta vie seul. Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que tu fais partie des Preventers et que j'ai décidé de ne pas recommencer à me battre, tu refuses de travailler en équipe à nouveau. Pourquoi ?

A la fin de la guerre, on est rapidement devenus colocataires, la peur d'être à nouveau seuls rôdant constamment autour de nous… On a dût se faire confiance, s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Et peu à peu, je me suis rendu compte que lorsque tu partais en mission, je t'attendais. Et que quand tu rentre, je t'accueille avec un énorme sourire, et le cœur mille fois plus léger. J'ai compris que depuis que je n'étais plus avec toi sur le terrain, ma peur de te perdre avait grandi, beaucoup. Beaucoup Trop. C'était maintenant presque de la paranoïa et j'étais persuadé que si un jour (ou une nuit) tu te prenais une balle, je serais capable de le ressentir, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'attente n'était pas la même. Elle était pire, bien pire. Les secondes devenaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. On était maintenant plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'instant où tu allais pousser la porte, et je m'apprêtais à couper l'ordinateur du réseau. Mais j'avais ce léger pressentiment qui me disait de rester branché. De rester là, pour toi, quitte à ce que tu te rendes compte en rentrant que je t'espionnais.

Nerveux, je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je faisais et défaisais ma natte, tendu à l'extrême, ressort prêt à bondir lorsque je t'entendrai tourner la clé dans le verrou… D'ici quelques secondes, j'allais entendre ce bruit si familier. A chaque fois, tu étais toujours ponctuel. A la milliseconde près.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu as une seconde de retard, et chaque seconde qui suivirent s'ajoutèrent à la première. Chaque secondes de cette insupportable absence m'enlevait un battement de cœur. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles je réussi miraculeusement à me contrôler, je me précipitai sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. La vérification de tes contrôles vitaux ne me prit que quelques secondes. Tu étais toujours en vie. Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

Tu avais maintenant ½ heure de retard. Étais-tu prisonnier quelque part ? Non, on m'aurait prévenu…Wufei, qui faisais aussi parti des Preventers me l'aurait dit si quelque chose s'était mal passé… N'est-ce pas ? Heero, revient… J'ai besoin de toi…

Une heure de retard. Toujours aucune nouvelles. Je suis dans mon lit, je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout. Je tenais mon ordinateur serré contre moi. Tu étais vraiment toujours en vie… Alors pourquoi ?

Alors que j'allais commencer à m'assommer à coup d'ordinateur, j'entends le fameux cliquetis dans la serrure. Je me redresse, me précipite vers toi qui viens de rentrer, un air épuisé sur le visage. Tu me regardes.

Tu as un bras en écharpe dans un plâtre, le sourcil gauche ouvert, dont les points de sutures sont encore frais. Tu n'es pas rasé, tu es mal habillé, tu sens mauvais. Mais un tel soulagement m'étreint le cœur que je te sers contre moi à t'en étouffer.

Tu poses ta main valide sur ma tête, et me souffle :

_ Désolé pour le retard Duo…

_ La mission a mal tourné ?

Tu détourne le regard. Sans qu'aucune réponse ne sois donnée, je devine que tu as frôlé la mort de près. Encore. Toujours. Je m'éloigne de toi.

_ Pourquoi tu continues tout ça Heero ?

Mon ton est plus dur que ce que je voulais.

_ Pourquoi ?

Tu me lance un regard triste, mais tu esquisse un sourire.

_ Tu te prends encore pour un héros ? Combien de temps tu pense pouvoir tenir seul ?

J'ai crié mes derniers mots. Tu poses ton attaché case, et enlève difficilement ton manteau.

_ Aujourd'hui j'ai failli mourir tu sais, Duo.

Ces mots font mal plus qu'autre chose.

_ Mais au moment où mon ennemi a collé son flingue contre ma tempe, tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ?

Je fais non de la tête. Non, je ne sais pas.

_ A toi.

Mon souffle se coupe. Je te regarde à nouveau.

_ Je me suis dit : « Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas déjà ». Alors je me suis relevé et j'ai tué cet homme. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Tu te rapproche de moi, pas à pas. Tu poses ta main gauche sur mon épaule.

_ Duo… Tu es la force qui me fait vivre. Cet incident m'a fait comprendre qu'en faisant tout ça, c'est toi que j'essaye de protéger, d'impressionner… Mais en même temps, à chaque mission, mon imbécilité risquait de nous séparer…

Je me sentais totalement vide. À l'intérieur de moi tempêtait un maelstrom d'émotions qui me vidait totalement.

_ Si je suis en retard ce soir, c'est parce-que…

Tu lâches mon épaule et ouvre ton attaché case. Tu en sors une liasse de feuilles, et sur la dernière j'aperçois le tampon avec les signes des Preventers. J'écarquille les yeux.

_ Heero…

Tu te relève, grimace et me donne les feuilles.

_ J'ai démissionné Duo. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

À peine avais-je saisi les feuilles que de surprise je les laisse tomber sur le sol.

_ Ce n'est pas possible Heero…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est trop en même temps… Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu passe cette porte en me disant que tu démissionne ? En me disant que tu choisis la vie plutôt que la mort ? Et voilà que d'un coup tu me dis que tu veux vivre, mais tu veux vivre avec _moi_…

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Si Heero, je murmure. Bien sûr que si je veux… Mais je n'y crois pas, c'est tout…

Je relève la tête et t'adresse un faible sourire. Tu t'approche à nouveau, sans te rendre compte que tu marche sur ta demande de démission. Je me sers contre toi, profitant de chaque instant que sera désormais _notre vie_.

**FIN**

Et voilà ! Ma toute première fanfic mise en ligne... Enfin non, ce n'est pas du tout la première, mais c'est la première que j'ose publier ! C'est très court, très gnangnan et j'en suis désolée... Pourrais-je avoir quelques avis sur ce petit pas de l'humanité mais gigantesque pas pour moi ? =) Merci beaucoup ! ^^


End file.
